


Laundry Mixup

by Strawberry_Requiem



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Wingman Sylvain Jose Gautier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26485291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberry_Requiem/pseuds/Strawberry_Requiem
Summary: A smirk that would have troubled anyone who knew him crossed his face, and he backed away, furs and patch still in his grip.--Due to a mixup with the laundry, Sylvain accidentally recieves Dimitri's furs and an eyepatch with his clean laundry for the week and decides to put on a little show for the rest of the Blue Lions at their King's expense while using them.
Kudos: 24





	Laundry Mixup

The furs and eyepatch being left on Sylvain's bed, neatly folded after having been laundered had been an honest mistake. He hadn't been in his room when one of the cleaning staff had left it there, so he wasn't able to say as much and point them to the room next door. These mistakes were rare enough to not warrant a discussion with anyone, but frequent enough still that he wasn't unaccustomed to knocking on Dimitri's door to return a pair of trousers, to get his undershirt back. It didn't help that they were roughly the same size, so for someone who may not know them that well, a mixup wasn't out of the question. He scooped them off his bed quickly and headed out of his room to return them, but a thought struck him while his hand was raised amid knock. A smirk that would have troubled anyone who knew him crossed his face, and he backed away, furs and patch still in his grip. 

It had taken Sylvain nearly half an hour to gather everyone, be it from searching for them himself or asking them to find each other. He had something he wanted to share, he insisted and asked them to meet him in the reception hall. While he waited, he fixed the furs on his shoulders. They were heavy on his shoulders, giving him a sensation like he was being crushed under their weight. The eyepatch was next; he was a little disappointed that he neglected to try them on in front of a mirror to see how he looked all dressed up. That longing passed, however, giving way to the feeling that this was both his best and worst idea to date.

"Oh! Sylvain! Why are you wearing Dimitri's things?" Mercedes asked while she stepped into the space behind Felix and Ingrid. She was followed by Ashe and Dedue, and a bit behind them, he could see Annette and the Professor.

He waited, waited until they were all in the reception hall and questioning where Dimitri was and why Sylvain was buried underneath his clothes. 

Sylvain struck a pose that was reminiscent of Dimitri on the battlefield. He pretended like he was gripping a lance while he searched each of their faces for a response. "I'LL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM!" 

Silence followed his statement, causing his stomach to drop until Annette slapped a hand on her thigh. "You look just like Dimitri!" She sang with a lilted laughter following her statement. After her, Mercedes stifled a chuckle behind her hand and Felix gave an approving nod. 

"I'll tear that woman's head from her shoulders." Sylvain tried to match Dimitri's tone by dropping his voice to a near growl. 

"He'll be mad to know you took his things." Ingrid said, but she wore a good-natured smile. 

Then, as quickly as he took the aggressive stance, Sylvain shifted to something more apologetic. He rounded his shoulders, furs sagging back, and nearly falling clean off him. "Woe is me. I am a monster who does not deserve your kindness." His voice quivered as he spoke. 

"That sounds like him for sure." Ashe was laughing while he spoke. 

Sylvain shifted through a few more lines and several more poses that spoke to Dimitri's guilt-ridden nature with mostly positive reactions from the others. When he looked over to Byleth for a reaction, he was struck with inspiration anew. He advanced on her, one arm wrapped around her waist and another snatched up one of her hands. He tried his best to convey the look of longing he saw Dimitri wear too many times to count when he looked on her.

"Your hands are so small and warm, Professor," he drew closer to her, giving his best impression of those romance novel covers he saw Ashe reading on occasion, "I have already picked out names for our many, many children, my Beloved."

"Sylvain-" Byleth began to speak, but he responded by dropping her hand and holding a single finger to her lips.

"-I'm not Sylvain. I'm Dimitri. We should go to the goddess tower and wish to be together forever, Professor." He puckered his lips at her. He had never seen how Dimitri acted when alone with the Professor, but he heard stories of the conversations, so coupled with his own imagination, he decided upon a creative rendition of events. 

"Sylvain-" She began again.

"-Shhh. Your eyes are simply mesmerizing."

"Sylvain-"

"-Sylvain, may I have my things back?"

For a moment, Sylvain thought that if he didn't turn around, Dimitri wouldn't be there. It was a foolish idea, to say the least, and Sylvain knew that he couldn't make a whole man disappear just by willing it. Still, he paused a beat and shut his eyes tight as if it was what he needed to do to make the magic work. Then, he released Byleth, and with blood pumping ice through his veins, he turned around. 

Dimitri didn't appear mad, for all Sylvain convinced himself that he was. Sure, his arms were folded in that  _ I'm not mad, I'm disappointed  _ way that he was so used to seeing, but a slight smile was on his lips, which told him that he was not about to get chewed out. At least he had that. Sylvain shed the articles and handed them over just as the others had dispersed. He would have too, if not for Dimitri giving him a look that asked him to stay.

"A moment, please." He requested. 

"Uh, sure. You gonna tell me that my impressions pissed you off?"

Dimitri shook his head. "Nothing of the sort. It seemed to cheer them up, and we could all use a morale boost every now and again. Even if it comes at my expense. What I wanted to ask you," his good eye glanced at the door shutting behind the Processor, "was if you truly believe me to be that way with the Professor."

Sylvain couldn't help the good-natured snort that followed. "Oh yeah. For sure. We've all noticed you mooning over her."

"And here I thought I was being subtle all this time." Dimitri's cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

Another snort. "Yeah, about as subtle as a brick wall to the face," he clapped a hand to Dimitri's shoulder while he headed out of the reception hall, "see you around, Your Highness."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> As always, [you can find me on Twitter.](https://www.twitter.com/queenofthisdick)


End file.
